


you know my name (or you don't)

by scarytheory



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, LDWS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarytheory/pseuds/scarytheory
Summary: Bond is bantering with Q over the earpiece. The topic is, as usual, the mystery of Q's name.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92
Collections: MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	you know my name (or you don't)

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for the LDWS 2020 week 3**  
>  Prompt: slip  
> 300 words (by the counter used in the competition), dialogue only  
> Thanks to @christinefromsherwood for the beta!

“I'm pretty sure it's Quigley.”

“Really, Bond? Do you believe that my parents would do that to me? Also, we should keep it professional while you're in the field.”

“This is a professional curiosity. Anyway, it says Quashawn in your documents, but I don't think that's true.”

”When did you see my files?”

”I'm a spy, remember?”

”I'll need to have a word with Eve.”

“Or maybe it's Quirrel.”

“Ten points for the Harry Potter reference, but sadly, Quirrel is a surname.”

“So you are admitting that your first name starts with Q?”

“No! Just concentrate on the mission, Bond. Seriously, sometimes I ask myself, how I could love such an annoying git.”

“…”

“…”

“What?”

“What?”

“You're in love with me, Q?”

“No, that would be absurd! It was a slip of the tongue.”

“Ha!”

“Don't flatter yourself, Bond, it's just an expression. It wasn't meant in a romantic way at all.”

“So you love me non-romantically? _That_ makes sense.”

“Oh, no. We are NOT doing this. Can we please go back to your obsession with my name?”

“Perhaps later, this is much more interesting.”

“Don't be a child, Bond. And thanks to you, now I'll need to burn this tape.” 

“Such a shame. You could have a beautiful reminder of your love confession.” 

“Bond! What do you need me to do to let this go?”  


“…”  


“Shit. I have to tell you my name, right?”  


“I think that could work.”  


“And if I do that, you promise that we'll never speak about this ever again?”  


“Yes.”  


“Well. Okay.”  


“So?”  


“It's John.”  


“Really? That's…”  


“Boring? Disappointing? Should I change my name to Quasimodo?”  


“No. I actually like this one a lot. And… John?”  


“What?”  


“When I come back, we should discuss my alleged unprofessionalism over dinner. Non-romantically, of course.”


End file.
